1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to facilitating plant growth using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lighting systems for growing plants utilize gas-based lights and other lighting systems utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs). More information regarding lighting systems for growing plants can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,759 to Hadjimichael, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Information regarding lighting systems that utilize LEDs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,609 to Ignatius et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,432 to Ignatius et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,838 to Fang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,275 to Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,182 to Anderson et al., U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20040189555 to Capen et al., 20070058368 to Partee et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 20110125296 to Bucove, et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 20050030538 to Jaffar and International Application No. PCT/CA2007/001096 to Tremblay et al., all of which are incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
There are many different manufacturers that use light emitting diodes for the growing of plants. Some of these manufacturers include Homegrown Lights, Inc., which provides the Procyon 100, SuperLED, which provides the LightBlaze 400, Sunshine Systems, which provides the GrowPanel Pro, Theoreme Innovation, Inc., which provides the T1 SmartLamp, and HID Hut, Inc., which provides the LED UFO.
However, it is desirable to provide a lighting system which allows the color of the emitted light to be better controlled.